


Lullaby of Woe

by RougeLotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeLotus/pseuds/RougeLotus
Summary: Wolves asleep amidst the trees,Bats all a-swaying in the breeze.But one soul lies anxious, wide awake,Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths.For your dolly polly,Sleep has flown.Dont dare let her,tremble alone,for the witcher,heartless cold,paid in coin of gold.He comes, he'll go,leave naught behind,but heartache and woe.Deep, Deep Woe....
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A black, nineteen sixty-seven Impala can be seen powering down the highway toward the little town known as Crystal Cove. Dean had heard of a few odd things happening in this town and thought it time to investigate. Sam had decided to stay behind at the call center and research some of the stories to see if he can give Dean some sort of lead besides the rumors that have been flying. 

A raven sat on a high tree branch shiny, dark eyes fixed on the car as it flew down the road eating up the mile between it and the sleepy little town ahead. With a loud “CAW,” it took wing and flew out over the car in a tight circle before heading away fast as it could fly.

Stories all circled around this little place in town called Dust Bunnies. Rumor had it you left he place with a smile, yet you still had your money and only a vague memory of what MIGHT have happened. 

The crow landed on the windowsill of the highest window and pecked the pane in front of it and waited. A slender, pale skinned hand gently raised the window just enough for the raven to slip in. Wiggling in and flapping its wings to land gently on the floor before the pale haired beauty. An odd fog surrounds it for a few seconds before blowing away on a strange breeze. Where the raven was now stood a slender woman. Purple black hair and with dark eyes shining in the low light of the room. “He is coming,” she said softly before turning and walking out the door behind her. 

The pale woman laughs in glee with the information that her newest target will be arriving soon. Humming softly, she combs her waist length hair getting ready to meet him at the proper time, when it comes. 

Running her fingers through her short, deep purple hair a few times to make it grow a little longer than the pixie cut she keeps it in for transformations with one hand and a finger snap with the other to change her clothes. Now wearing a bustier and cropped shorts with black cat ears and a good length tail twitching gently behind her with each step down the stairs. 

The impala slides to a stop on the gravel in lot next to the Dust Bunny and Dean cuts the engine taking in the building in front of him, radio still playing softly. Lullaby of Woe fills the air making him shiver a little without realizing it as he feels like eyes are upon him. He looks window to window and at the front door, finding nothing, he clicks off the radio, removes the keys and opens the car door. 

Stepping from the car he closes the door and makes his way up the three steps to the Dust Bunny front door. Reaching out, he opens the glass door by stepping back and pulling it out. Stepping in, door closing behind him, he stops in the entry way letting his eyes adjust. With a soft sigh as he pockets his keys, he walks from the entry way to the main room.

There are three stages with poles in the middle bar stools by the edges, tables scattered about, and a bar settled against the back wall. Strangely, it seemed empty. Watching him from the stair landing behind him with a smile, her tail twitches slightly with excitement as a soft fog begins to fill the air around him. 

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head against the strange but pleasant feeling that invades. He looks around, there are girls on the poles doing their tricks for tips and a few patrons seated amongst the tables and stools watching with a lazy interest. Dean tilts his head slightly confused trying to remember if this was all there before. 

He walks over to take a seat at the bar and turns to the side to look over the other patrons. He shrugged and turned back to the bar and waves down the bartender and asks for whatever they have on tap. A cool drink sounded good to his dry throat.

“Hello there, handsome,” whispers through the air to his ear with a throaty purr. “What brings you to Crystal Coves Dusty Bunny,” it queried softly, a hand brushed across his back softly from shoulder to shoulder. Turning his head to the side as he started to reply “Well, I had heard…,” stopping when it looked as if no one was there. “Odd,” he thinks and turns back to his drink.

A hand touches him again. Gently it runs from his shoulder, down across his chest to his waist and flicks open his jeans. “I like what I see, do you,” the soft, purring voice asks. His cock twitched, there was something about that voice that just made him hard and want to cum. The hand reached past his waist and into his boxers to hold his hard cock in a firm yet gentle grasp. “Mmm, what have we here. Delicious,” she purred tail twitching as she licks her lips Tonks wasn’t ready for this one, she didn’t think but boy is it going to be fun to try.

Her tongue flicked out and caught the edge of his ear as she whispers again, “Cum for me Dean, I know you want to.” She strokes his throbbing cock and it jerks and cums against his boxers and covering her hand. She laughs softly as she removes her hand and stepping away to hide in the fog. 

Her voice whispering, “She’ll leave you with a smile.” Dean jerks around, there was no one there but sure enough, there was a smile on his face.


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life?  
> Is this just fantasy?  
> Caught in the landslide,  
> No escape from reality.
> 
> Open your eyes,   
> Look up to the skies and see,   
> I'm just a poor boy,   
> I need no sympathy,  
> Because I am easy come, easy go,  
> Little high, little low,  
> Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me,   
> Tooooo meeeeeee.....

Foot tapping, Dean turns on his stool and leans back, his elbows on the bar behind and the glass in his hand. He takes a sip and sets it down to the side as he spies a black, shimmery curtain off to the side. Tipping forward into a walk towards the curtain. Reaching out to swipe it to the side, he steps through. Head tilting to the side as he sees nothing more than a chair in the center of the room. A brow arches as he looks around. The chair looks comfortable for one that appears to be made of nothing more than wood, there is another curtain off to the side, this one red and the chair. 

With a soft, “Huh,” he walks over and takes a seat and waits. Softly music begins to play in hidden speakers and his toe taps a little and his head starts to bob along to the beat and words. The curtain twitches and a breeze blows across the nape of his neck. Slender hand appears and brushes across his shoulders. His head turns and he follows the motion of the hand with a roll of his head. 

She seems faded as she steps into place in front of him tail twitching in excitement against the outside of her thigh. “We meet again,” she purrs softly as she reaches out to caress his cheek with the palm of her hand. His cock twitches against his jeans. There is something about that voice, it seemed familiar. Not able to place it, he shrugs a smile still on his lips, eyes twinkling as he watches her. 

She steps forward and straddles him her thighs skimming up the outside of his thighs lightly, hands trailing down his cheeks to hold his shoulders lightly. Her hips swivel a little and her core brushes his cock through his jeans so lightly he wasn’t sure he felt it for sure. She grinds harder and he groans softly feeling her warm core brush back and forth across him through his jeans. She swivels her hips from left to right then in a tight circle over his hard, straining cock.

Tonks leans forward and barely brushes her breasts across his chest and runs her hands down his arms to hands. Gently she pushes his hands behind his back to grasp the chair. “No touching, that is the rules of the dance.” She purrs softly in his ear as he reaches for her again. Grinding against him with a grin as his eyes roll back and he groans. 

“You don’t play fair,” He whispered as her hips gyrated her warm core over his straining cock. A warm laugh fills the air as she replies, “But that is the name of the dance. I touch you, you no touchy me.” She runs her nails up his arms to his shoulders as she begins a thrusting motion against the fly of his jeans. His cock twitches. Once, twice, thrice and then explodes against the inside of his boxers and he groans. 

“You are a she demon,” he moans as his body tries to calm down. Tonks shakes her head with a chuckle. “Not even close, I am a witch.” she replies as she leans forward again, hands running down to his wrists. She pushes them back and into the cuffs along the back legs of the chair. They close with a soft click, capturing him in place. Bohemian Rhapsody’s chorus can be clearly heard over the hidden speakers, with a throaty laugh she sings, “We will not, we will not let him go.”  
She climbs off and begins to walk away, hips swaying provocatively, she stops and looks over her shoulder before going through the curtain. “I will see you again, hopefully.” She says with a grin. Her tail twitches as she steps through the mysterious curtain to only god knew where humming softly.


	3. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend
> 
> I've come to talk with you again
> 
> Because a vision softly creeping
> 
> Left its seeds while I was sleeping
> 
> And the vision that was planted in my brain
> 
> Still remains.
> 
> Within the sound of silence....

The center slit of the curtain parts revealing a pale slender leg that pushes it to the side so that she may slide through. She is wearing a long, sheer black skirt, ballet slipper style shoes cover her feet. Her breasts are covered in a royal blue peasant style blouse that falls off her shoulders to catch on her upper arms. Platinum blonde hair falls to barely brush the tops of her thighs as silvery eyes take in the male before her. Atop her head is a pair if bunny ears that twitch every so often. SHE is the Madame of the Dusty Bunny and he was finally here.

She walks over behind him, hips swaying with each step slender arms reaching up towards his head elastic straps twisted between her fingers. She slips the blindfold over his head and covers his eyes without him ever seeing her. “Hello, Dean. We finally meet,” she says softly. Running her hands down the sides of his head to rest lightly on his shoulders. 

A trolly pushes through the curtain and stops as soon as it clears the fabric. The two shelves are covered with different tools. There are a few different types of whips, a candle with a lighter next to it, an ostrich feather and a leather strop. “What shall we start with, Dean? Any idea what you would like?” She asks softly, as fingers wander over the various devices, slowly caressing each that they pass. 

With a snort he replies, “Like I can see what ever it is you are asking about.” His eyes roll behind the mask along with his head. “Oh, that is right. You can not see. This shall be fun, I think.” She takes the feather in one hand and gently runs it across the palm of the other. “Let me see if I can…. Stimulate you. Shall we?” She queried. 

Quietly, she walks back over to him. Her steps barely heard causes him to tilt his head trying to ascertain where she was exactly. “This not being able to see is for the damn birds.” He muttered while wiggling slightly in his seat not liking this situation at all. She reaches out and ever so slowly runs the very edge of the feather across the back of his neck from ear to ear. Dean froze, then shivered ever so slightly. She paused with a wicked grin twisting her lips and steps back. Bending and reaching onto the bottom shelf of the trolly and grabs a pair of shears. 

With a laugh of delight, she steps forward and says, “I hope you are not to fond of these clothes.” Reaching out with a SNIP and begins to cut off his t-shirt. Up one sleeve, across the back and down the other. The shirt falls open to his waist and across the back of the chair. Her brow arches as she sees what she has to work with. Licking her lips to moisten them as they have suddenly run dry, she asks, “My, my. What have we here?” Eyes twinkling with delight at the view before her she kneels and starts cutting up the left leg, across the knee, up the thigh and across the waist and down the other leg. Once she is finished, she grabs the front of his jeans and peels them away from him with a flick of her wrist and the grasp of her deft fingers. 

“Whoops,” she says playfully as she realized she had caught his boxers in the cut, and he was now naked before her. “Now, where was I?” She purrs as she walks around him feather grazing him here and there. Cock, shoulder, cheek, back, arms… all OVER his body. Never knowing where the touch will come from next. He was twitching and wiggling, beginning to softly moan and groan. She walks back to the trolly and puts the feather down. “Hmmm,” she hums softly as she choses her next item. 

With an “AH HA,” she picks up the candle and lighter. Cradling the lighter in her fingers against her palm, she strikes the flint wheel with her thumb, lighting the lighter. She then lights the candle and tosses the lighter back on the tray. Returning to his side, she stands slightly behind him and leans forward, her breath blowing across his skin as she breaths, speaking. “Are you ready, Dean? It may sting but only a little.” 

She tips the candle forward and a dribble of wax runs down the front of his shoulder, down across his chest and freezing at his abdomen. “Pudding, PuddING, PUDDING!!” he gasped as she reached around his neck, to pour it down the other shoulder. With a twitch he groans softly through loosely clenched teeth. The pain was there but it turned to warmth quickly as the wax trailed down his body. 

Luna comes around to the front of him and straddles his thighs her dress and skin teasing his legs and hardening cock. She leans forward and with a soft blow next to his ear, she blows the candle out. Dropping it gently to the floor she moves forward a little more on him. Reaching down, she takes him in her hand and holds him steady as she lowers herself onto his cock. Moaning long and low as he stretches her slightly more that she is used to. 

Using her thigh muscles, she rises and lowers using her hands on his shoulders to balance. With a sharp inhale against clenched teeth he exhales a low moan has his head falls back and his arms strain to reach her. “This is so unfair, lady.” He mutters as he raises his hips to meet her downward motion. Thrusting harder and harder to meet her. Trying like hell to fill and feel her. 

With a final slam down, he empties deep inside her clenching pussy walls. “Twin deep moans fill the air.   
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence.


	4. Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
> Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high  
> Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
> The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
> The boy could sing, knew how to move ev'rything  
> Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for  
> Black velvet and that little boy smile  
> Black velvet with that slow southern style  
> A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
> Black velvet if you please  
> Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave  
> White Lightnin' bound to drive you wild  
> Mama's baby's in the heart of ev'ry school girl  
> "Love Me Tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
> The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
> Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for  
> Black velvet and that little boy smile  
> Black velvet and that slow southern...

Luna lifts herself up off his sticky, deflating cock and slides back so that she is no longer straddling his thighs. Her skirt falls to cover her slender legs, almost reaching the floor. She looks down at his flaccid penis and licks her lips knowing she could make him cum again. “I love your cock, Dean. I want to know what it tastes like,” She purrs softly. “Oh. A question for you. What does pudding mean?”

His head tilts as he tries to see her. “You do realize I can’t see a thing here, right?” he questioned. “Blind as a bat and I, unfortunately, do not have echolocation.” He lets out a screech sound. “Nope, didn’t work.” He says kind of smugly because he knows that he is right. “I do not want you to see. It is called sensory deprivation. It makes your other sense stronger, more intune.” He replied as she began to kneel before him. “Pudding is my safe word.” He chuckled. “That is nice to know,” she replied.

She runs her nails gently up his inner thighs to his cock, teases the head and runs them back down. Deans body jerks at the touch to his sensitive head and shivers as they run back down his inner thighs. “See,” she chuckled at his response. “Now, to taste you like I have dreamed of.” Luna leans forward and gently blows a breath of air across the damp head of his cock watching it twitch in response. “You know, I am a little surprised that you can go again so soon. I like it.” 

Deans lips twist in his trademark smirk at her words. “No need to worry bunny rabbit. I can go all night,”  
He boasts. “I suppose we shall see, I am not finished with you by a long shot,” She responds softly before flicking her tongue out and across the tip, once, twice, third time is the charm and his cock twitches as it begins to harden again at her ministrations. He moans softly and his head falls back on his shoulders. Hips thrusting lightly towards that hot tongue.

“This is not fair, lady. I can not touch you, see you or hell, even taste you. Why what did I do? Mind you, I am NOT complaining… merely curious,” He manages to groan out as she licks him like a lollipop of guilty pleasure, tongue damn near wrapping around his shaft somehow. He grits his teeth and arches his hips towards her seeking mouth, trying like hell to give her every inch he could. 

The tip of his head tapped the back of her throat as she began to hum softly. She reaches out and grips his cock in her hand and strokes him in time with her head movements, gripping and relaxing with each stroke in a perfect rhythm to her mouth and tongue. He strains against the wide cuffs to move his arms, wanting to guide her with a palm on the back of her head on his throbbing cock.

“GOD!” he yells out as his hips thrust up shoving his hardening cock into the back of her throat to let loose shot after shot of cum to stream down her welcoming throat. He had never had someone worship his cock quite like that before. Fuck, he secretly hopped it happened again. She was humming softly, and he tilted an ear towards her trying to catch the tune. “Black velvet in that little boy smile,  
Black velvet with that slow southern style. A new religion that'll bring you to your knees,  
Black velvet if you please,” floated softly through the air as she licked him completely clean between the words she sang.


	5. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got problems in your life of love
> 
> You got a broken heart
> 
> He's double dealin' with your best friend
> 
> That's when the teardrops start, fella
> 
> Pick up the phone
> 
> I'm here alone
> 
> Or make a social call
> 
> Come right in
> 
> Forget about him
> 
> We'll have ourselves a ball
> 
> Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap.

She walks around him, nails scraping here and there across and around his body. Leaning down she reaches forward and presses a catch release that opens the cuffs. Her long bunny ears tease the back of his neck and shoulders as she moves around to release him. He moves his arms about and rolls his shoulders slowly to get the blood flowing to somewhere besides his still aching cock. 

He reached up to take of the mask and she lays a hand on his forearm. “Wait for a bit. Please?” She asks softly, He grins. “Only because you asked so nicely.” He turns and reaches out for her slowly not wanting to trip or hurt her. Luna steps into his arms willingly and melts into him as he pulls her in closer to the warmth of his body, hands sliding down to rest on her hips, on top of the fabric of her black velvet skirt. 

“Now, I do believe that it is my turn,” he growls softly into her ear. Dean tilted his head down and crushed their lips together. He had been wanting to taste her since this all started. His tongue flicked out and across her lips, his tongue invaded her mouth to taste and tease her. He begins to move slowly, pushing her towards the nearest wall that he remembered where was.

Following his lead, she wondered what he had… up his sleeve? Well maybe in his head then. He had no clothes on after all. With a mental shrug her thoughts returned to him and his delightful tongue. She imagined it doing unspeakable things to skin and body. She moaned slightly at the dirty thoughts. “Are you ready you little minx, he growled softly. “I do believe it is my turn now.” He pressed her back against the wall.

He began working his way down, sliding from her lips to her cheek and from there to her neck. Stopping to nibble and lick on the hollow just below her ear lobe. Her breath hitched as he teased her neck with his tongue and teeth. He sucked some of the skin in and released it through lightly clenched teeth so that they would scrape across the escaping skin. Luna shivered and moaned softly as he began to work her body expertly. 

It was everything she had dreamed, she thought as his mouth descended to her shoulder and across her chest. When he met her blouse, he reached up and tugged it down further, trapping her arms to her side and popping her perfectly sized breasts free from their encumbrance. With a soft moan of his own as he captured them into his palm, he kisses and worships each breast only pausing to suck and lick their nipples to taunt peaks as she moans and squirms in his grasp, pinned against the wall. 

Her knees go a little weak and she sags lightly. Catching her, he thrusts a thigh between her own and rubs it against her neither region. She gasps feeling the velvet of her skirt glide across her lips and with pressure part them to tease her clit with each back and forth motion that he did. Dean lifts his head and reaches a hand up, he flicks away the blindfold. As it falls to the floor he gasps, “You are not the girl from before.” With and arched brow he takes in her Bunny ears and clothes. “I could get used to this tag team for sure.” He says softly as he begins to tug her skirt up her legs. Taking a moment to remove his knee from between her thighs so that the fabric could be pulled all the way up exposing the tight platinum curls covering her vagina.

He turns her and presses her into the wall slightly bent at the waist. Pulling her back slightly he reaches down with one hand and grasps his cock within, the other steading her before him. He guides his cock to her wet pussy and slowly slides into her welcoming body with a low steady moan. Luna gasps as he slides agonizingly slowly into her body, “Please, faster.” She begs. With a thrust of his hips he complies to her softly spoken request. 

Dean begins to thrust into her earnestly, rocking her body. Feeling something odd against his abdomen, he glances down and sees a little bunny type tail. He reaches down and gives it a light squeeze and a tug. Luna immediately moans loudly and pushes back onto his cock. Both his eyebrows shoot up at her response to his actions. Cock twitching at the sudden motion, he repeats his actions; gives a light squeeze and another tug. Realizing she was getting tighter with each thing he did, he began to realize it was a bunny tail butt plug. 

He lets go and fucks her with a wild abandon. Thrusting so hard her titties bounced and she was screaming thrusting back meeting each stroke he did. With a final stroke in he grabbed her hips and came deep inside her, hips bucking slightly with each spurt of his cum into her pussy. He pulls out and steps back letting the fabric of her skirt go so that it falls to cover her again. She adjusts her top and takes him by the hand. Leading him to a door he didn’t see before, she opens it and shoves him out, slamming it behind him. 

He looks down and around confused. He was dressed and there was Baby glinting in the setting sun, waiting. His head tilts as he tried to understand... what happened... how did he get here? With a shrug he walks over to Baby, opens the door and gets in. Dean inserted the key, starts her up and backs out to go they way he had come. Radio clicks on and Carry on MY Wayward Son begins to float out into the air as he roars down the highway singing along.

The End


End file.
